Goodbye To You
by SickMuse96
Summary: First Chapter: Amy leaves Ian. Second Chapter: It's been a month since Amy left Ian. Ian feels that his house is no longer a home and can't help but feel Amy's presence. Songfic to "A House is Not a Home" by Burt Bacharach.
1. Goodbye to You

**Hello whoever is reading this! This story is a little sad and I don't really think this would actually happen (or at least I'm hoping it never will!). Just warning you that Amy and Ian don't really find happiness (well, Amy possibly finds happiness) in the end. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch.**

It had been 15 years after the hunt began. 5 years before, the Kabras (or Ian) won the Hunt. Hamilton was dating Sinead. Jonah was dating Regan. Nellie went to Le Cordon Bleu and became one of the top chefs in the world. She got her own TV show called "Cooking with Nellie Gomez". **(A/N Such a creative name!) **Finally, Ian and Amy began to date. Dan was obviously horrified but Natalie, Isabel and Vikram all died during the Hunt so they couldn't stop Ian and Amy. After two years of dating, Ian and Amy got married. Dan, upset with his sister's choice to marry Ian, ran away to Ninja Academy for the Ninja Arts. He became one of the greatest ninjas of all time. Anyway, Amy loved Ian and Ian loved her. Perfect? Sadly, no. Amy was showered with gifts of jewelry and clothes, private jets, private limos, five-star hotels and five-star restaurants. Wasn't this what Amy wanted? No, it wasn't.

**Of all the things I believe in **

**I just want to get it over with **

**Tears form behind my eyes **

**But I do not cry **

**Counting the days that past me by **

Amy packed her suitcase. Ian was still at the Lucian stronghold. She had plenty of time to get away. All she wanted was a normal life, her old life, not a huge, luxurious, glamorous life. The quicker it was done, the less it would hurt. She wanted to just get it over with. Tears were forming behind her eyes but she couldn't cry. The tears just wouldn't come out. She looked at the calendar and counted the days that passed her by.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul **

**Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old **

**Looks like I'm starting all over again **

**The last three years were just pretend and I say **

Amy sat on her king sized bed. Was this the right choice? She searched her soul for the right answer and decided to wait another day. The whole three years married to Ian didn't seem real anymore. She wanted to start over again. Without the luxuries. She wanted her old life.

**Goodbye to you **

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew **

**You were the one I love **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

Amy walked around their mansion. She looked at the beautiful diamond chandelier. _Goodbye chandelier_. She looked at the paintings. _Goodbye paintings._ She looked at the statues. _Goodbye statues._ She looked out the window and into the garden. _Goodbye gardens._ When she returned to her room, she looked at the photo of her and Ian's wedding day. Ian. The one thing she loved about this life. The tears finally came out. _Goodbye Ian. I tried._

**I still get lost in your eyes **

**And it seems like I can't live a day without you **

**Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away **

**To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right **

Ian came back home. Amy held back her pain. "Hello, love," Ian said and pecked her cheek.

"Hi Ian," she said, holding back her tears. "How was work?"

"It was fine." Ian stared into Amy's eyes. She was lost in his. Amy forgot everything that was in her mind. Ian hugged her. Amy didn't know if what she was going to do was the right choice. It seemed she couldn't live without him. She stayed in his embrace. She closed her eyes and saw a bright light. It was warm, safe, secure, but it didn't seem right.

**Goodbye to you **

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew **

**You were the one I loved **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

Amy woke up. Ian was gone. Now was the time to leave. Amy picked up her suitcase and walked out the mansion. She took one last look at all her diamonds. _Goodbye diamonds._ She took one last look at her bedroom. _Goodbye bedroom_. She took one last look at her wedding picture. _Goodbye Ian._ And the tears began to stream down her face again.

**Ohhh yeah **

**It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time **

**I want what's yours and I want what's mine **

**I want you but I'm not giving in this time **

Amy finally left. She wanted Ian but she couldn't stay. She wouldn't give in this time. She wanted her old life back. This life was for him, not her. It pained Amy to leave Ian, but she had to.

**Goodbye to you **

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew **

**You were the one I loved **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

_I tried to stay, Ian. I'm really sorry._ Amy took the taxi and left for the airport, clutching her plane ticket to Boston and suitcase. As Amy boarded the plane, she looked back. She would be free at last.

**Goodbye to you **

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew **

**You were the one I loved **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

When Ian got home that night, he went straight to the bedroom. It had been a long day of work and he was hoping to get some rest and comfort from Amy. "Amy?" he called. "Amy?" No answer. Then he saw an envelope. _To Ian_. It was Amy's handwriting. He opened the letter quickly. It said:

_Dear Ian,_

_I'm sorry. I love you so much but I have to let you go. I can't live like this. It's too much. I don't like living this way. I don't want all the luxuries. I feel like I'm trapped. I want to be free Ian. This was the only way. I tried to stay. I tried for you but I just couldn't live this way anymore. That's why I have left for Boston. You can come and find me; we can live a simple life, not this glamorous one. I doubt you will come though. You love this life too much. Don't worry Ian. I'll always be with you, just not in person._

_Goodbye my love. I am yours forever._

_Amy_

Ian collapsed onto the bed and began to cry. He looked at the letter again and saw the address Amy had left him. He would find her again and they would live the life she wanted. But right now, he wasn't strong enough to leave this life and start again. But right now, he couldn't overcome the pain. But right now, he wasn't ready. But right now, all he could do was cry.

**When the stars fall and I lie awake **

**You're my shooting star**

Amy looked out of the window of the plane. She saw the stars. Then, one fell. Then she closed her eyes and thought _Ian._ A tear fell down her face but then she smiled. She felt freer than before.

It was a new beginning.

**Okay. I found that one a real downer. So sad! Ian and Amy aren't together**** I can't believe Amy would do that to Ian! Poor Ian! **** I kind of wanted to make it like "And it was all a dream…" but I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, sorry if the characters were OOC. Let me know by reviewing**** Thanks for reading! :D **

**P.S. The seventh book came out!!!!!!!! OMJ!!!!! It's so awesome!!!!! I'm got my copy today!!!! YAY!!!! I AM SO EXCITED AND HAPPY!!!!!! Did anyone watch the Grammy's??????**


	2. A House Is Not A Home

**Sorry in advance for any grammar errors and if you hate songfics:).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or A House Is Not A Home by Burt Bacharach.

* * *

**

It was a month since Amy left Ian. He had become depressed. What used to be home, no longer felt like home. It was just a house, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Ian woke up, ready to perform his daily routine. Brush teeth, wash face, get dressed, eat breakfast, etc. He had become a zombie. His immaculate face was replaced with dark circles under the eyes, bloodshot eyes and stained with the tears that wouldn't wash off. When he looked in the mirror, he didn't recognize that face staring back at him. He left the house and went to work.

**A chair is still a chair**

**Even when there's no one sitting there**

**But a chair is not a house**

**And a house is not a home**

**When there's no one there to hold you tight,**

**And no one there you can kiss good night.**

When Ian got back home, he expected dinner to be ready and Amy waiting for him at the door, ready to give him a peck on the cheek. But as usual, he would have to make dinner himself and Amy would not be there. He went into the kitchen, took out a frozen dinner and heated it up. He refused to go out for dinner. He had totally changed.

Ian went to his living room and sat down on his armchair. Beside his chair was Amy's chair. They had ordered his and her chairs. Remembering when they bought those chairs brought a faint smile to his lips but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and was replaced with tears. Her chair was still a chair, nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't her. He couldn't kiss it goodnight. It would never hold him tight. It was just a chair. He got up, wiped away a tear and went to his bedroom.

**A room is still a room**

**Even when there's nothing there but gloom;**

**But a room is not a house,**

**And a house is not a home**

**When the two of us are far apart**

**And one of us has a broken heart.**

When Ian entered his bedroom, he expected to see Amy sleeping. But of course, he was disappointed and no one was there. Most of Amy's things were still in this room. Everything she couldn't cram into that little suitcase was still there. He picked up her perfume and smelt it. It smelt just like Amy. He looked at the room and remembered when it was bare. He and Amy had to go the furniture store to pick out everything. The bed, the chairs, the light and the wall paint. Everything about the room reminded him of Amy. It made him gloomy.

Sometimes Ian would wonder if Amy was still with him and this was all some crazy dream. But it wasn't. Amy had left and was never coming back. Then again, he would always feel her presence in this room. But the room wasn't her. The room wasn't a house. The room would always be a room, nothing more, nothing less. And since Amy wasn't there, the mansion he had loved was no longer a home, as it could not cure his broken heart. He cried and cried until he was fast asleep.

**Now and then I call your name**

**And suddenly your face appears**

**But it's just a crazy game**

**When it ends it ends in tears.**

As Ian slept, he dreamt of Amy. Ian was a frequent sleep-talker. As he slept, he subconsciously called her. "Amy! Amy!"

Suddenly, Ian felt a warm air. He heard Amy's voice calling for him and her laughter in his ears. In his mind, he saw her face. It was bright and beautiful, just like the Amy he knew. Her eyes were glowing and her hair red hair looked like flames. She looked immaculate. Then, as usual, he woke up from the dream, ending it. He could no longer feel the warm breeze and he could no longer see her smiling face. He only saw the room. Empty, just like his heart. And he began to cry again.

**Darling, have a heart,**

**Don't let one mistake keep us apart.**

**I'm not meant to live alone. Turn this house into a home.**

**When I climb the stair and turn the key,**

**Oh, please be there still in love with me.**

Ian came back from work and decided it was time to take charge. He was going to write her a letter. After all, she did leave all her new information for him.

_Dearest Amy,_ he started.

_Amy, please have a heart. I am broken and I miss you. Just because you left me doesn't mean we shouldn't be together. We aren't meant to live alone. I need you and I know that you need me. So darling, come back. We can turn my, or should I say our house into a home. So when I come back from work, I hope that you will be there, waiting for me. Please be there and please still be in love with me._

_Love,_

_Ian Kabra_

Ian put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. He went to the post office and sent it. _"Oh, please still be in love with me,"_ he thought. He left the office and had a faint feeling a hope surge within him.

**The End.**

* * *

**I love this song. I love the Glee version. Chris Colfer is has an amazing soprano. Not so sure about Cory Monteith though.... The One Less Bell To Answer/A House is Not A Home mashup was also fantastic. I love it when Kristin Chenoweth guest stars! :D**


End file.
